walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Terminus
Terminus 'is a location in Season 4 of AMC's ''The Walking Dead. TV Series Season 4 Pre-Prison Attack While on a supply run, Daryl, Michonne, Bob, and Tyreese hear scrambled broadcast mentioning Terminus. It is soon interrupted by Daryl dodging a walker in the middle of the road, which eventually leads to them fighting off a large herd of walkers. Post-Prison Michonne, Rick, Carl, Maggie, Bob, Sasha, Glenn and The Claimers discovered a similar sign attached to a railway freight carriage and a map. The maps show railway lines that lead to Terminus. Each railroad route intermittently has signs along it leading the way to Terminus. It appears to be close to Macon, GA. (See Gallery) Terminus appears physically for the first time in the episode "Us", as Abraham, Bob, Eugene, Glenn, Tara, Rosita, Maggie and Sasha finally reach it, where they are greeted by Mary, one of the residents who offers them a bite to eat and welcomes them to Terminus. It appears to be an abandoned railroad yard termination complex for maintenance of trains. The leaders of Terminus appear to be Mary and Gareth. They indicate the sanctuary has been in existing since the beginning of the apocalypse. Members of this community are called '''Terminants. Terminus is hinted to be the home of a cannibalistic cult. It is seen in the episode that Mary is always cooking an unknown meat product at all her appearances. As the group is running from gunfire, human remains could be spotted in a courtyard for a brief period, muffled cries for help can be heard from nearby railway containers, which raises even more questions, and finally the desire to keep humans captive may mean that they are keeping them as a food supply for basic survival. It is also referenced in the beginning of the episode "A" when Rick teaches Carl how to catch a rabbit by directing it into a trap to get food, his lesson is similar to the whole chase sequences when the group is being directed by gunfire to possibly trap them and obtain a proper food source. During the gunfire chase, Rick, Daryl, Carl and Michonne run into a church full of candles, with names written on the floor.Referred to as the church. Walking Dead spoilers: Secrets of Terminus revealed, Movie Pilot, Matt Carteron, March 31st, 2014. Inhabitants Residents *Gareth *Mary *Alex *Albert *Broadcasting Woman *Terminus Scientist *Terminus Resident 1 *Terminus Resident 2 *At least 17 unnamed residents Newcomers *Glenn Rhee *Maggie Greene *Sasha *Bob Stookey *Tara Chambler *Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Eugene Porter *Rick Grimes *Michonne *Daryl Dixon *Carl Grimes Deaths * Alex Trivia *"Terminus," translates to "the end of the line," is the original name of Atlanta. In the 1830's it was the name of a settlement at the end of the Western and Atlantic Railroad line.Talking Dead, Inside the Dead, Season 4, Episode 15. * "Terminus" is the Roman God who protected boundary markings. "Terminus" is also Latin for "Border." * The Terminus film scenes is actually not far from where the pilot was filmed in Atlanta. The skyline and topography around the building have been digitally altered to remove recognizable landmarks and the city skyline behind it in some angles. * The frequency from which Terminus' radio message was broadcasted in "Isolation" is 97.1 FM, in reality this station belongs to the station WSRV, based in Gainesville, Georgia. **Allen and Jimmy Blake lived in Gainesville. * There is a deleted scene in which Rick and Michonne see zombies attached to chains and remains on the floor.File:The-Walking-Dead-Season-4-Deleted-Scene.jpg * Rick, Daryl, Carl and Michonne enter Terminus through the "map room".Matt Carteron, Walking Dead spoilers: Secrets of Terminus revealed, Movie Pilot, (March 31st, 2014) *When Rick, Carl, Michonne and Daryl are running from the shooters, they hear humans shouting inside the red containers. *The church with the candles is where the community honors fallen Terminants, with the names and belongings of members of their community who have died. The following is painted on the walls: "first always" "never again" "never trust" "we first always". The writing on the wall may show that the Terminants were betrayed by someone they trusted before.The Walking Dead: Everything We Know About Terminus, Comicbook, Russ Burlingame, (April 3, 2014). "They have a “church” where they honour the fallen Terminants. It looks like a creepy altar, but they call it “The Church.” That’s where you can find the names and belongings of members of their community who have died. “And this right here is Church. It’s kind of a memorial to our departed Terminants,” said Andrew J. West, who plays Gareth."Referred to as the church. Walking Dead spoilers: Secrets of Terminus revealed, Movie Pilot, Matt Carteron, March 31st, 2014. Gallery :See Terminus Resident 1 Gallery and Terminus Gallery External links * "sanctuary/terminus" interesting stuff. Explains how both Michonne and The Governor were interested in the Macon area where Terminus is located. ** Russ Burlingame, The Walking Dead: Is Terminus In Macon, Georgia?, Comicbook.com, (February 17, 2014). References ru:Терминус Category:Macon Category:TV Series Category:TV Series Locations